Respondeme en sueños
by HikariFu
Summary: Makoto solo deseaba una respuesta. (Lo se mijos, mal summary, primera historia)


Estos pensamientos sin ninguna duda no son buenos para mi…ese pensamiento de que quizás "Algún día podrás sentir cosas fuertes por mi…tal como los sientes en este momento por esa persona" sé que no es bueno para mi salud mental pero mi mente no entiende de palabras, y no puede dejar de pensar en ti…y mi corazón menos.

Yo, Makoto Tachibana siempre fui visto como el chico relajado pero responsable, siempre acatando las reglas y preocupado por sus seres queridos. Mientras que tú, Nanase Haruka, tú eras el chico frió, de pocas palabras y de una mirada penetrante y seria. Desde pequeños nos conocíamos, éramos el mejor equipo junior de natación de la zona junto con Nagisa… Y Junto a Rin. Un día simplemente nos separamos, emprendimos distintos caminos y un día por deseos del destino, nos volvimos a encontrar…cuando cruzaste una palabra conmigo luego de tantos años sentí algo en mi corazón aunque…no sabría decir que era, pero sentí algo de una manera cálida

Pasaron los días y yo te iba a buscar a tu casa, siempre estabas sumido en tus pensamientos y aunque tratara de leerlos simplemente no podía o quizás yo ya sabía de qué trataban esos pensamientos…aunque también pensar del posible tema de estos hacia que sintiera algo de ¿Pena? ¿Melancolía? ¿Angustia? La verdad, no lo sé. Todo era perfecto…hasta que el día que apareció Rin…no puedo negar que le tengo cariño pues total, lo conozco desde que íbamos en primaria pero de una manera extraña mi sub-conciente lo odiaba, y no sabía el porqué de ese odio…Tu no parabas de pensar en Rin pero al menos yo no estaba solo, tenía a Nagisa, un chico infantil que se ganó un lugar en mi corazón y yo en el del…un día él se me confeso y pues yo simplemente sentía algo por el pequeñín así que empezamos una relación de noviazgo…él no era el mejor novio pero tampoco puedo pedir la luna.

Un día me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Nagisa solo era un cariño incondicional…lo que queda cuando la llama del amor se apaga y pues, decidí acercarme a ti, subí corriendo a la azotea donde de seguro te encontrabas almorzando…abrí la puerta lentamente y lo vi, te vi besando a Rin; simplemente fue en ese maldito momento en el cual me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, me di cuenta en el momento donde ya nada podría hacer puesto que tu corazón era de otra persona.

Sinceramente no sé qué le ves a Rin, su pelo descuidado…su sonrisa macabra y su afán de destruir a la gente y tratarla mal…Ósea, yo no soy el más guapo pero…quizás con mis ojos brillantes y mi pelo claro y mi personalidad podría conquistarte y luego ¡Oops! Recuerdo que te encanta el masoquismo y simplemente yo no te haría daño…y menos para que empieces a sentir algo por mí.

El año termino…y con eso nuestra vida escolar, nos despedimos todos y tu te fuiste con Rin a otra ciudad…lo único que pude decirte fue "Ojala seas feliz…contáctame uno de estos día" y te regale una pequeña sonrisa mientras mi corazón se hacía pedazos pero tampoco lloraría,tampoco quería hacer daño al corazón de Nagisa aunque quizás el tenia a Rei…eran muy buenos amigos aunque a Rei le gustara otra persona

"Skype: HaruNanase esta conectado"

MakoTachibana: Haru ...

HaruNanase: ¿Qué?

MakoTachibana: Sabes que Rin es como decirlo…suelto…

HaruNanase: ¿Pruebas?

MakoTachibana: ¿Con mis palabras no te bastan?

HaruNanase: No, además, ¿Por qué tanto empeño en que yo crea eso?

Y…me desconecte, me acobarde al segundo

Rin adonde vaya tiene una reputación de suelto o más bien dicho "ninfomano" y que es un amante de jugar con sentimientos ajenos tal como lo hace con Rei, su otro novio o "amante" pero claro tu no le creías puesto que tu amado nunca te mentiría y menos te haría eso pero yo los he visto en las calles…Rei y Nagisa me lo han afirmado pero eso no sirve de nada ya que tú nunca serás capaz de creerlo o quizás de dejarlo ir

"Skype: MakoTachibana esta conectado"

HaruNanase: No me respondiste lo del otro día...dime, somos amigos Makoto

MakoTachibana: ah pues…tu…yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace un par de años…

Quebré en llanto…la verdad pensar en eso me dolía mucho, siempre pensé que si uno era bueno un día la vida te cumpliría un sueño y pues el mío eres tu...

HaruNanase: Oh…ya veo

Me llamaste y me consolaste, muy pocas veces eras tierno pero eso me encantaba…

Pasabas las semanas y tú ya estabas enterado de lo que hacía Rin y pues yo trate de asumir de que lo perdonaste…que fuiste un idiota pero no pude y explote. Odio que le hagan ese daño a la gente que quiero y más si es a ti.

Tu siempre me consolabas y hasta podías llegar a ser cariñoso pero siempre me dolía y la razón…me seguía haciendo ilusiones…a veces creo que sería mejor que solo me dijeras "No Makoto, te me haces asqueroso y nunca tendrás oportunidad contigo" la verdad duele pero sana con el tiempo…

"Skype: HaruNanase esta conectado"

MakoTachibana: Hola Haru-chan

HaruNanase: Makoto Huid

MakoTachibana: oye…solo quiero que me digas si tengo oportunidad contigo o no…

Te desconectaste…y llore hasta caer en un profundo sueños y en ese sueño estabas tú…te pregunte nuevamente y dijiste "la verdad es que…" y te esfumaste de la nada. Te busque por todos los lados, todos los colores, todos los sonidos de mi sueño y nunca más desperté por estar buscando tu respuesta…


End file.
